


Let me help you

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: Melinda's helping Phil with his tie.





	

„Damn.“ Phil is standing in front of a huge mirror in their common area, trying to tie his tie in the way he used to months ago. It seems like his robotic hand is able to kill but not tie. He somehow can’t make it move in the way he wants.He can just give up and go without it but it’s not the way he does things, he doesn’t give up. After a few minutes his robotic hand suddenly releases a thin laser beam that makes a little cut on the nearest wall. 

„Dang it!“

„Handy…“ A familiar voice fills the room, he hasn’t heard the voice in the last few days and it’s like a cure for his current mood. 

„Seems like you haven’t lost your sense of humor.“ He turns around so he can look at her, after so many days he can finally lay his eyes on her little form. He has to smile, there is no way he can look at her without smiling. She is here, she is alive and her smirk is still the same.

„Seems like I came just in time.“ She slowly moves to the place he's standing at, not tearing her eyes off him. Melinda stops in front of him, taking the ends of his tie into her hands.

„May I?“ The question wakes something up in him – he nods and smiles almost immediately. She is working on his tie carefully and he can’t move his eyes from her. Then he decides to break the silence:

„I’m glad you’re back.“

„I died…“ She says.

„…but came back. Welcome to the club, by the way.“ This time Melinda looks up and smiles back. Only Phil can joke about this kind of stuff.

„Do I get any bonus for entering?“ She finishes her work with grace, then taps twice on his chest and smiles at her work.

„Bottle of scotch at ten?“

„Mmm, it’s a fancy club then.“ He remains in the same position and so does she. They don’t want to move, there is something very comfortable about the little distance between their bodles.

„Since we’re the only members…“Phil’s look is full of love and adoration, they need to talk about it later but none of them wants to breakt this moment now. He raises his human hand and hesitates for a second before he touches her own one.

„You’re warm.“He states as his thumb is rubbing the back of her little hand. She squeezes his one and remembers the thing she said to him long time ago: _There is no going back, only moving forward_. 

„I think you need to work on your romantic phrases.“ After hearing this he has to laugh a little.

„Let me show you later today.“

„At ten?“

„At ten.“ He confirms and lets her hand go. They will have enough time to make up for all those years they couldn’t be together.


End file.
